


Dad go DEEPER!

by CinnamonRoll



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dirty Talk, Facial, Father and Son, Father and Son Relationship, I don't own the character, M/M, Rimming, Sex, Sex involved, Vibrator, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonRoll/pseuds/CinnamonRoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened if you got a new step dad? Tall and handsome as hell! Plus he know how to make you go crazy~ Read to find out more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dad go DEEPER!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything. Enjoy :)

Today Legolas will get a new dad. Its been 8 years he been leaving alone together with his mom. The excitement is there. Even though Legolas feel a little bit worried, but at least someone still want his mom. Lately, Legolas got a lot of work need to be done. Any pre-family dinner, he always not involve as the time won't allowed. So, Legolas never see his new dad face or knows him well. Only in the picture, when his mom selfie~ 

The wedding rehearsal is tonight. But Legolas don't think he can join them. What he knows, that his new dad name is Thranduil. Legolas know no more than that. Another thing is how Thranduil his mom meet each other. His mom said Thranduil always come over to the shop and buy a flower for her. Silly. Yes it's silly. But who cares, just let them be what they want.

"Legolas, are you sure you won't be coming tonight? I mean even though it's only a rehearsal, but we want you to be there.. please son, for your mom happiness. "

"Mom, I really really want to go but you know my boss, he won't let anyone step out from the office before the time.. I think I can try to persuade him. Just don't hope so much. Okay?" Legolas hugs his mom. 

"Ok.. but you need to promise. It won't be last long you know that honey.." 

"Yes mom I love you. I go first see you tonight. "

●●● 

Night is on. The wedding rehearsal will be start in no time. Legolas rushing to the hotel. He spot the lift and hit the button. Suddenly there's a man bumped on him. Quite young, tall and handsome as hell.

"Sorry I'm in rush!" He apologise to Danny.

"It's ok me too." 

"I think I've seen your face before, but I don't know where."

"Yeah..haha" Legolas can feel his cheek burn of blushing because this guy is so cute. Too cute to have a conversation with him. 

"What occasion bring you here? "

"My mom wedding. Yeah.. so yeah .. haha"

"You look young. How old are you? Working?"

By the time the stranger asking Legolas the question, the lift's doors open for them.

"Let's get inside." Legolas said and once again their hand brushing together to hit the button. Legolas can feel the warmness of the stranger hand. What a weird feeling he thought. The touch is light but leave a deep feeling towards him.

They finally arrive at the floor. How surprising that both of them steps out on the same floor and push the same door.

"Oh my dear! You finally coming. Oh! So you guys coming together huh? How sweet it is!" Legolas's mom cheers of happiness seeing that Thranduil and Legolas are here.  
"Oh wait! Have you guys know each other? Legolas, this is Thranduil, your future dad. And honey this is our son, Legolas Greenleaf. He always working to hard and never come for our dinner... haha" 

Thranduil smiling while looking at Legolas. Legolas face full of puzzle. The one who he thought a stranger actually his own future dad! What! This can't be! 

Thranduil come closer to Legolas's ears and whisper "Well your mom already answer everything huh?" 

The whisper make Legolas shudder. Now, Thranduil completely taking over Legolas's head. Thranduil realised that the man in front him are completely a mess. Legolas disappeared in the party to calm down his shit. He still couldn't believe what is happening. Feeling of betrayed? No. They just meet. But Legolas 'love' him. How about the warmness of Thranduil's hand when brushing with his? Oh lord! This is totally ridiculous! 

Thranduil couldn't hold anymore. Legolas is just to cute to let it go. 'I need to fuck him' that what Thranduil thinking. To bad Legolas will be his son. But it doesn't matter as long as he close to Legolas and can touch him whenever he want.

"Hey beautiful. My son~ I supposed we not done talking to each other don't we? How about after this, I'll stayed over in your house tonight. Don't I?"

"Get away from me before I scream, you pervert! You try to seduce me back in the lift now you try to fucking me!? Don't you ever think to touch me beast!"

Thranduil couldn't hold the anger and grab Legolas's wrist "Touch you? I'll make you whimper like a dog and moan like a slut. And I'll make you beg for me like a slave! Then we can see who own who!" Thranduil let go Legolas's wrist and walk away from him.

Thranduil's word make Legolas shudder and his cock erect from that dirty talk.

●●●

"Well, Thranduil will be staying over in 'our' house. And Legolas, I won't be at home as your aunt got something to give me and I'll sleep over at her house. So, there'll be only both of you and please don't mess the house.. byee!" 

Oh god this is bad! This is an alert! Noooo! That pervert will staying tonight? At his house? Only both of them? Shit! Legolas can see a smirk appear at Thranduil's lips. 

"Well your mom is excited, don't her? But I think someone is more excited when thinking his butt will be shove with a stunning cock! Right?" Thranduil word makes Legolas jolt a little.

The environment in the car was awkward. Both of them quiet and not talk a little. Only the sounds of their breathing can be heard. For somehow they arrive more quickly then ever. Legolas walk towards the house door and Thranduil following right behind him. The doors was open. Suddenly Leogolas body have been forcefully shove inside the house. 

"Hmmm mmm.. ah.." Legolas moans in the kiss. It was rough and he can taste the copper of blood in his mouth. Thranduil pull Legolas up to his hip so that Legolas can wrap his leg there while they moving upstairs to the room. 

Thranduil throw Legolas on the bed undressed Legolas in instant.

"Thranduil stop it! Please stop it!" Legolas beg to Thranduil.

"See.. I told you I'll make you beg for me like slave!" Thranduil fastening his movement. In instant, Legolas was completely naked and being tied at his hand.

"So.. let see what we got here.. hmm nice cock but not fully erect.. well you see, I won't have any mercy on you, son! Sex is sex after all" Thranduil lower his head as he kiss Legolas's neck, chest and play his tongue on Legolas's nipple. 

Legolas can't move to protest. He only can moans in pleasure as Thranduil's mouth lingering all over his body. Suddenly Thranduil stop what he doing. Legolas look at him as Thranduil walk away and digging something in the drawer. Its not lube but its a dildo. Wait! It's a vibrator! Shit.

"Don't you dare to use that to me!! Jeff!! No!!" 

"You know your mom always use this when I'm not here with her. The way she moans when we having a phone sex. I bet this thing must be very good to pleasure her, even to pleasure you.. my son" Thranduil crawl on top of Legolas to give him a quick kiss "relax, I'll make you feel pleasure my son, turn over"

Legolas don't know what he think but he just follow everything Thranduil said. Legolas roll over and stick his butt out. He can feel a hands roaming on his butt cheeks, spilt the cheeks to find the glory hole of him. 

"Ahh.. hmmm Thranduil~ pleasee.. ahhh" 

Legolas can feel a cold slick thing rimming around his hole. He know it is Thranduil's tongue. How it could be so pleasure just only with rimming. Legoals's cock leaking with a precum. But the cock cage prevents him from cumming. "Ohhh.. Jefff pleasee~" Thranduil completely ignoring Legolas's whimper. He continue stick his tongue in and out of the holes. Thranduil wanted to taste his 'son' so much. Now when he got the opportunity, he won't let it go just like that. 

"Are you a virgin Legolas? Answer my question! " Thranduil curious about his 'son' status. 

"I'm. ... I.. a virgin.." a pang Thranduil heart. He actually doesn't want to hurt Legolas but the lewd face Legolas doing right now shut everything down. 

"So you a virgin.. its be my pleasure to take your virginity. Like I said earlier, there will be no mercy!" Thranduil shove his two digits inside Legolas's hole.

"Ahhhhrghhh!!!"

A scream out from Legolas's mouth. Thranduil totally has no mercy. After he feels that Legolas's holes had been loosen up a little, he take out his digit and shove the vibrator inside. "Don't be so tense 'son' it's just a vibrator. And this beautiful will make the job." 

"Thranduil~ pleasee don't. . Take it outt~ ahhh.. hmmm mm dadd..~"

Dad? Wow that's totally a lewd thing ever happened in his life! Thranduil switch it on in basic vibrating. "Ahhhhh!!! Oh my god oh oh oh my godd! Daaddddd!!" Legolas scream as he feel the thing vibrate inside him. Not hitting his sweet spot yet. But enough to make a stream of precum. 

Thranduil wants to leave Legolas with the vibrator but he can't wait anymore. Thranduil needs to fuck him now! But let's play a little game before the major events! Thranduil crawl until his cock and ball rest on top of Legolas's face. Legolas can feel a something soft hitting his face. Slowly he open his eyes amd look at the monster cock infront of him. "Nice view hah? I been waiting for your mouth to take me all the way down your throats! Make me cum and I'll turn off the vibrator. " Legolas has no choice. He open his mouth and take the head first. Of course this is the first time he taste a man cock, especially his 'dad' cock! 

Slowly Legolas try to take all of it. Licking the head, sucking the ball, all for to make Thranduil cum. Thranduil couldn't believe that Legolas's mouth is wonderful. Better than his mom, he guess. Only a moment Thranduil's cock already harden and now Legolas had advance his skill by taking half of Thranduil's cock in his mouth. "Come on you can do it. Take everything make me cum, slut!" Legolas just nodding his head and take everything of Thrandiul inside his mouth. He felt choking for a while however Thranduil's cock harden and becoming more and more big that make Legolas hard to swallow his cock.

"Oh yess~ My 'son' you so beautiful up here. Take all yesss! Taste your new dad!! Make your dad happy, son! " Thranduil full of lust. Another four more pump, Thranduil will explode all the seeds inside Legolas's mouth. And the time came, Legolas can't resist it but need to swallow the shiny white semen on his mouth. Thranduil's still not satisfied. He wants to make Legolas's his and that make Thranduil shot his semen on Legolas's face. Legolas can feel the warmness of Thranduil's semen on his face, body and even in his mouth. 

Now Thranduil turn off the vibrator and pull it out. He didn't lube his self as he want to fuck his 'son' raw. "Now, the time that you waiting for. Ready to scream. Just scream no one can hear you!" Thranduil shove his length into the younger holes. "Ahhhhhh!!! Mmmmmhhh.. ahhh.. goodd yes! Thranduil yes please harder! Yes!!!" Legolas plead like a whore. It makes Thranduil pumped even harder and faster. "Ahh!! Dadddd-dadd~ daddd-sooogoood~" 

"You like it son?! Of course you did because you a beautiful slut I ever fuck! " 

"Daaadd-cummm.. please I-cummm.. pleaseeee ahhhh!"  
Legolas's scream as Thranduil hitting his sweet spot again and again. "Cum togetherrr" Thranduil unlock the cage that trapping his son reddened, stiffens, aching cock. The precum is all over Legolas's belly. "Now Legolas!!" In lust, both of them finally shot their cum. Thranduil shot inside Legolas's hole and quickly put in the butt plug. "What you doing? " Legolas ask Thranduil as he can feel something left in his hole. "From now you are my pet, son. And as a pet, you need to keep the your master 'signature' inside your hole. Understand? Until I said so, just then you can unplugged it. Ok?" 

"Yes dad.. I will.. I am your pet now! I'm yours, dad" 

"Good. Now let's go clean our body. " Thranduil give a wonderfully soft and comfort kiss to Legolas. "Dadddd~ I love you.. thanks dad.." Legolas mumbles between the kiss and it's totally make Thranduil jolt a little. Thranduil smile "you are mine Legolas, my precious son. No one can touch except me. And I love you too more then you ever imagine.." 

"How about my mom? You married to her.." 

"Well I married to her so that I can be close to you.. I won't touch her like I touch you.. I won't kiss her like I kiss you.. you ar my angel.. not her." Thranduil smile.

Legolas feel a blossom in his heart. "I love you Legolas.." Thranduil again declared it to Legolas. Legolas blush as he heard that word. "Are you blushing? " 

"Ouch.. my back hurts.." Legolas excused. 

"Don't change the topic , Legolas.... look at me.. " Thranduil was laughing. And Legolas follow the laugh together. 

 

 

 

□theEND□

**Author's Note:**

> KUDOS ♥♥♥
> 
> Sincerely,  
> Author-san


End file.
